My Pink Carnation
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: A pink carnation means: ‘You are unforgettable.’ That was my favorite flower…but no one knew that…no one but Him. I always got Roses after my performances…until the one night I got a Pink Carnation. InuXKag.


My Pink Carnation

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Dedication: To Rose. _"Holla Balla." _- Friendships may fall and falter, but the memories will hold strong.

Summary: A pink carnation means 'You are unforgettable.' That was my favorite flower…but no one knew that…no one but Him. I always got Roses after my performances…until the one night I got a Pink Carnation. InuXKag.

Extra:Lyrics have been altered to match Kikyo's description.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_My Pink Carnation_

**I** pick up a few of the roses thrown on the stage, smiling and waving at my fans as I left. I always got roses, never anything else…only roses. The red and white petals res softly against my arm as I waved bye to everyone.

Always the same, I look into the crowd, blinded by the lights and I just sing, picturing his face. He had gold eyes…beautiful rough, wild gold eyes, and silver hair. He had a small smile, not to big, but just enough to tell you he's amused. He used to always smile at me when I was under his direction.

His name was InuYasha Takahashi, and he was my singing instructor and my first love. He taught me so much, not just for singing but so much more.

"_Kagome, you have to actually pay attention to the lyrics, pour your soul into them, that's what makes the difference __between a good singer and a great singer." He told me. We were currently outside, by the school. I had wanted to work outside that day, it was so sunny out. The rays shined the world and chased away all the darkness. The flowers swayed with the wind, being pushed back and forth by the invisible force._

"_I know, I know, but it's b__oring!" I whined. I used to hate singing; I thought it was a waste of time. I looked over to him as he shook his head._

"_Kagome, you have to focus if you want to get anywhere…" He started his usual speech. I ignored him, laying on my stomach and playing with the flowers. I looked down and saw the most beautiful pink carnations I had ever laid eyes on._

"_Pink carnations mean, unforgettable, did you know?" I heard his voice. I blinked, looking up to see him staring at me with, not annoyance, but a smile. I smiled back, smelling the sweet flower._

"_How did you know?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders in his usual manner. His eyes staring off to the side, by the pink flowers. He looked so strong to be, so powerful and so beautiful._

"_My mom was a __botanist, she used to teach me." I nodded my head and smiled down at the flowers._

"_I love pink carnations…they're so pretty." I smiled. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, laying down beside me and trying to get me to pay attention again._

He taught me what my favorite flower meant. I love carnations, especially pinks ones, they look beautiful. But not in an obvious way, like a rose, but in a subtle demeanor, in an innocent kind of way.

After that day, he always took the time to pick a pink carnation for me before or after my singing classes. I kept them all, pressing them between my old music books. I still have the carnations that were given to me by him. I still have them, even two years later.

Two years after the…_mistake_.

"_InuYasha!" I yelled running around the school. Today was the big day; I had gotten accepted into the University of Music. I rushed into his class to see him sitting at his desk. He looked up and raised an eyebrow._

"_What is it?" He asked, getting up, worried. That was so like him, every time I was loud, or yelling his name, he assumed I was hurt. It was…cute though, the way he worried about me._

_I rushed over to him, shoving the acceptance letter into his face. He leaned back a bit, his eyes scanning the paper before his mouth dropped open. I lowered the paper and smiled brightly._

"_I made it!" I screamed. He snapped out of his stupor and hugged me tightly, spinning me around as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He yelled 'congratulations' over and over again as he twirled me._

_As he put me down, he looked into my eyes. I remember, the sun was streaming through the windows around us. I leaned up gently, not sure if what I was doing was a mistake. All doubt washed from my mind as his lips came crashing down into mine. His lips were soft, molding to mine like fate._

_We stood there, kissing each other, holding each other…loving each other for what seemed hours. When we pulled back, I was flushed and panting. He kissed my lips once more, a soft gentle, chaste kiss._

"_I-InuYasha…I love you…" I blushed as I looked up to him. I did love him; I had since the first time we talked. It had been a year of being around him, seeing him almost every day. I knew I loved him I knew I did. He smiled at me, leaning down and whispering._

"_I love you too, Kagome." He whispered. I felt my heart soar as I kissed him once more. We pulled back and I smiled, looking into his eyes. He smiled at me…before his eyes widened and he pulled back._

"_InuYasha…is something wrong?" I asked as he suddenly let me go. He shook his head, pulling away from me._

"_Kagome…you need to leave, now, I'm sorry this was…was a mistake." He said as he bumped into his desk. I was speechless. I held my chest as the words registered in my mind._

"_A…mistake…?" I asked. I couldn't believe it…I wouldn't believe it. The way he had kissed me, the way he had looked into my eyes, they weren't just 'I'm lying' looks…they were the truth. So why? Why would he say differently?_

_I didn't bother wondering any longer as I ran out of the class, tears spilling down my face as I ran. I had no idea where I was going, just that I had to go._

I found out a day later that he was married to a woman named Kikyo, someone who he looked at with more love then me, someone who he kissed with more feeling then me, someone who was with him…more then me. That's why it was a mistake, because he already had someone. I met her a while after. I saw her and InuYasha in line at the movie store. I hid behind a movie stack as I watched them…

He held her with such love, he kissed her with admiration…he loved her with true love. It hurt to see that, to see someone that he looked at with such love. I got my mom to pull me out of the class. I never saw him after that. That was two years ago.

It wasn't a mistake to fall in love with him, or to have kissed him. My biggest mistake was running away that day. I shouldn't have. I should have talked to him. But I ran. Ran away like the child I was. I still love him. Because in the end, his love was all I needed…all I wanted, and even if I couldn't have it, I at least _had_ it. My biggest mistake was _still_ loving him.

Kagome stood up, straightening out her midnight blue dress as she looked at herself in the mirror, smiling she walked out to the stage.

"Hey ladies and gents! Welcome to Club Shikon, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'll be singing 'When it was me.' This is for someone I lost a long time ago, I still love you." Kagome smiled as the crowd roared. The lights blinded her, as usual; she closed her eyes and pictured InuYasha, just the way he was when he kissed her.

Kagome opened her mouth and sang in a soft, strong voice, throwing everything she had into the song.

_Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah_

_She's got brown eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long black hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like_

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die_

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering_

_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me_

Kagome opened her eyes as the song ended, feeling tears fall down her cheek as she looked to the shadowed crowd.

As usual they threw roses on the stage, roaring out her name. Kagome smiled as the lights turned back to normal, people still cheering in the small café-club. She bent down and picked up some roses before stopping. Her eyes widened as she saw the misplaced flower. Dropping the roses she fell to the ground on her knees, staring at the single Pink Carnation...the same, beautiful carnation from so long ago. She picked it up gently seeing there was a small card attached, in the familiar scratched out letter, that were his own, read,

'You are Unforgettable. I love you…I'm sorry.'

That's all…that's all Kagome needed to break down crying on the stage, crying his name from her lips. He had seen her. Had heard her. He was sorry. He loved her. He still remembered her favorite flower, the Pink Carnation.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: The song is called, "When it was me" by Paula Deanda. I hope you enjoyed this. Have fun!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
